Kili love story a possibal match made in heaven
by katrina.kissinger
Summary: What happens when a elven princess and a drawf prince meet.
1. Chapter 1

OK I HAVE NEVER WROTE ANYTHING THAT DIDN'T ENVOLE SCHOOL SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
the pounding of hooves filled araya (a-ray-a) ears quickly looking back to make sure i wasn't being followed *how dare he think I'm going to marry someone i d. I despise legolas greenleaf and his father I couldn't believe ada (father) was thinking of agreeing to it* riding through mirkwood came upon river town *well this is as good as anywhere to stay for awhile.*walking around dale i happen to look up and see one very sexy dwarf. *i wonder who that is*

KILIS P.O.V

*I'm so bored* hey fili do you want to go down to town sure why not nothing else to do?" i wonder who that is she is beautiful i think I'm going to talk to her "those are really good by the way I'm kili and this is my brother fili. *for a elf she is really pretty who knew* "hi I'm araya" " I've never seen you hear before do you live in mirkwood?" Asked kili " not if I have anything to do with it" answered araya " what do you mean" "it's nothing"

ARAYAS P.O.V  
~after spending the afternoon together kili asked araya if she wanted to have dinner together.~ "so who is going to be joining us?" asked araya "oh um just my uncle and brother." walking into thorins house "uncle where here for dinner" yelled kili "what do you mean 'we' your brother is already here" asked Thorin walking into the room. "who's this?" " this is araya araya this is my uncle" explained kili "well since your finally here lets sit down to eat" "so araya Itel been meaning to asked you are really short for a elf why are you half man?" questioned fili "nope I'm half dwarf" "WHAT"exclaimed kili,Thorin,and fili. "are you serious?" "of course I'm serious why wouldn't i be" "who's your father?" asked Thorin " idk when i was a baby my parents where killed by trolls and i was brought to live with my uncle who i consider my father and since my sister (cousin) was the same age my father just told everyone i was my sisters twin." explained araya *i hope I'm not related to kili i starting to really like him*

"what does king thranduil doing here and who is that with him" questioned kili "well that is his song idk who the other elf" answered Thorin "the other elf is my father there here for me." ~thranduil grabs my arm and yanks me toward him and says in elvish~ " what do you think your doing being around these scum your suppose to be in mirkwood planning you and legolas wedding" "i am NEVER going to marry your son i refuse to marry someone i don't love" " you will learn to love him" replied thranduil. "ada you said i could marry someone i love why do i have to go through with this" ~i hope she doesn't have to go through with it I'm really starting to like her and legolas doesn't deserve her thought kili~ " i was wrong you shouldn't be forced into something you don't want to" ~kili and araya sigh in relief and smiled at other~ " who's that" asked legolas snottily "kili" beamed araya " we should be going we have a long trip home" said elrond "OK bye Thorin and fili" "bye kili" I gave hug him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and smirking at legolas and his father~


	2. Chapter 2

"Araya ads your home how did it go" asked arwen happily "it was good at the ending the beginning sucked" answered araya "what happened?"Asked arwen "well king thranduil wanted father to agree to a arranged marriage between me and his son legolas. I'm meant someone after I ran off there was no way I was going to stay there and listen to them planing a wedding I'm not going to be a part of." "So you meant someone" "yea his name is kili he's so sweet,funny funny and handsome." Said araya happily " I'm so happy for you what does ada say?" "Idk he didn't really say anything" " Araya could you come with me for a second I want to talk to you" "sure ada"

" I want to talk talk to you about kili how do you feel about him" "I really like him I know we've only spent a day together but I feel like I've know him my whole life" "I know how feel it is the same way I felt when I saw my wife" "awww that's so sweet" "I want to give you something this is Antinanco I know you can't be with him every day like you would I'm sure would want to but at least you'll be able to write back and forth." "Thank you ada. ( [ talking telepathically) [ hi antinanco I'm araya would you mind taking a letter later to erebor specifically to kili do you know where that this] {yes kili is king thorins nephew right} asked antinanco [yep] {call me when your ready to send the letter}

~going to my room and to grab paper and pencil and changing into my wolf form~ *now that I'm in a quiet place time to write my letter what to say though hmmm*

DEAR kili  
hi kili i really enjoyed spending time with you and meeting you family. i know we live along way away but i know we haven't known each other for that long,but I'm starting to really like you i hope you feel the same way. When we met it felt like I've know you for along time rather then a day. I love you with all my heart. I may sound stupid or crazy but I don't care what others think I love your personality, your smile,sense of humor I love how you can make me laugh I feel comfortable with you. I can't wait ti hear from you.  
love araya  
[ antinanco i have a letter for you to send] {ok my lady}


	3. Chapter 3

SULDAL (WIND FOOT) 11769932-md

ARAYA

teaser5-300x176

ARAYAS WOLF FORM

tumblr_mfbdrm4VQ71qd3qcno1_500

ANTINANCO ( EAGLE OF THE SUN)  
Eagle-animal-planet-3303078-2000-1333 


	4. Chapter 4

"hey arwen do you want to train with me" asked araya jogging up to arwen "sure if you want to let me just let me grab my sword" "OK I'll meet you over at the training field" elladan and elrohir walked up onto the training field "so who's winning?" asked elladan " i was till you distracted me" pouted araya "its time for lunch anyway"

KILI'S P.O.V  
"kili want to go to** erebor** or something" ask fili "naw I'm going to stay here" answered kili " all you've done is stay inside you need to go out and do something you need to stop pining over some girl " demanded Thorin "she's not just some girl i love her" yelled kili as he stormed away. *i hate being this far away from araya i really miss her* "kiiiiilii theres a eagle here with a letter for you" yelled bofur. "ok hey it's from Araya" "i guess your waiting for me to write back huh"

DEAR ARAYA  
i loved spending time with you to i don't think it sounds crazy i love you to. i wish we lived closer so we could spend more time together when would you like to visit your more then welcome. sorry the letter is so short oh yea what is your eagles name.  
bye beautiful hope to sea you soon love kili  
"there you go"


	5. Chapter 5

3 MONTHS LATER  
*almost there almost there yaaaaay* [ come on suldal faster i want to get there as soon as possible] {yes my lady} ~15 minutes later~ kiiili kiiili yelled araya happily. jumping off suldal and running to kili~ "what are you doing here?" asked kili "thats no exactly the welcoming i was expecting" replied araya "come here you know I'm happy to see you I'm just surprised is all. I'm about to have lunch with my brother and Thorin would you want to join us" asked kili " sure id love to see them again."

"Thorin fili guess who i have with me" "who araya its good to see you how long are you planning to stay" asked Thorin "idk a couple of weeks i guess" ~three weeks later loud crashing booming sound~ "what is that sound" asked araya "DRAGON" yelled Thorin "d-did he say dragon" asked araya to kili "we need to leave now ARAYA were are you going" yelled kili "to grab SULDAL" yelled araya back "hurry up then" I hurried and grab suldal and riding up to join kili and the rest of the dwarves~

"araya you need to leave you need to go home where its safe"said kili "please kili let me stay i don't want to leave you" cried araya "we don't have a home and it will make me happier knowing your at home in rivendale then roaming the wilds with us i don't want you to go ether but it would be better for you to go home" "but what if we never see each other again i don't want to lose you" said araya unhappily "we will see each other again i know we will"replied kili. one last time~ "i love you kili" "i love you to araya ~slapping suldal rump~ no go"


	6. Chapter 6

~outside bag end~

"So why am I here again Gandalf ?" "you will find out and keep your hood up until I tell you to OK." "OK Gandalf if you say so" ~ we walk a little ways and come to a hobbit hole with a green door.~ "now you remember what I told you ?" "yes keep my hood up and keep quite when Thorin oakenshield arrives." "yes." " would you like some thing to eat or drink" asked balin "no thank you I'm good " " is that kili" I asked dwalin.

"aye it is why are you asking?" He asked suspiciously. "oh um just wondering" I answered while gazing at kili and wishing I could reveal myself. " do you know were Gandalf is"I asked nori oh never mind I see him" ~walks over to Gandalf and Bilbo ~ " Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what should do with my plate?" ori asked. "give it here" replied kili.  
Blunt the knives bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

"ahhh that was awesome" I said laughing. ~hear knocking on the door~ "he is here. " says Gandalf ominously ~Gandalf opens the door and Thorin walks in~ "Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find I lost my way twice" Thorin said irritably. "if it wasn't for the mark on the door I wouldn't have found my way" " there is no mark on my door it has been painted a week ago." Bilbo replied "I put it there let me introduce you to the leader of our company Thorin oakenshield" Gandalf said. "so this is the hobbit so Mr. baggins have you done any fighting?" questioned Thorin "what?'' "fighting ax, bow, sword ?" I supplied "I have some skill at conkers but I don't see how relevant that is" Bilbo replied I thought so he looks more like a grocer then a burglar" Thorin replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"so who is the hooded person" Thorin asked suspiciously. "someone you will need on this quest the person will only reveal themselves if there accepted on the quest." "fine" Thorin said irritably. "come over here" Gandalf said motioning me over. "you can show yourself." "OK" while lowering my hood. "ARAYA" kili, fili, and Thorin yelled "move" kili yelled climbing over everyone. ~ reaching me and wrapping me up into his arm and tenderly kissing me~ "what are you doing here?" "Gandalf wanted me to come he didn't tell me you were going to be here I missed you so much kili." I missed you to araya." "OK now that you have been reacquainted let get this meeting started." dwalin said.

"so what new from the meeting of Ered Luin are they coming?" asked balin. "aye envoys from all seven kingdoms." answered Thorin " and what of the dwarves from the iron hills is dain with us" questioned dwalin. "they won't come." said Thorin "why not" I asked "they say it our quest and ours along" Thorin answered. "your doing a quest" asked Bilbo " Bilbo will you bring us some more light" asked Gandalf. ~while taking out a map~ " far to the east over ranges, river, woodland, and wastelands lies a solitary peak." "the lonely mountain" says Bilbo slowly

"aye , Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time. gloin spoke up. " ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as foretold it is said when the birds of old return to erebor the reign of the beast will end." gloin said "um... what beast" asked Bilbo "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, and extremely fond of precious metals." bofur replied " I know what a dragon is" Bilbo replied. "then why did you asked" I said " I am not afraid I will give him a taste of dwarfish right up his jacksy." ori said "ori sit down" said dori


End file.
